The Forbidden Realm
by XxNervousGirlxX
Summary: This is the sequel to the return of Darkar. a strange portal, darkar and the winx. please read and reviewboth of my stories. Enjoy. i kmow i did writing  it. sorry in advanced about some of the short chapters.
1. When we left the Winx

The forbidden realm

The door to the winx room opened and the five girls piled into the room and collapsed on bloom and flora's beds.

"Midterms this week were brutal. I need a facial and a nice mud bath." the blonde haired fairy said to her friends.

"I know Stella but no one's allowed out during school days. Miss Faragonda's rule." the red headed fairy said. Ever since the Darkar attack a few months back all the schools have been under strict rules. Students were to remain on campus during school days, and had to be in by 9 pm sharp. No exceptions.

Bzz bzz. Blooms phone began to ring. Bloom reached for it and took a look at the caller ID.

"Sky! I miss you so much."

"I miss you to bloom and that's why I called. Well that and the guys and I are wondering if you girls want to go out for a picnic on Saturday?" he asked. She could hear the other specialists talking in the background. Well more like arguing.

"Sky, is everything alright over there. It sounds like the others are fighting." Bloom said to him

"Yeah everything's fine. Riven's just upset because his team got their butt's kicked badly at our last mission and he's blaming Timmy for his fall." Sky told her.

"Well if you're sure. I'll ask the girls hat they think about the offer."

"the guys want to know if we want to go on a picnic with them tomorrow. So what do you guys think?" Bloom asked putting sky in hold.

"oh most definitely. I need my snookums .He doesn't call, he doesn't visit, it's terrible." Stella said excitedly. The rest of the girls agreed. They wanted to see their boyfriends more than anything.

"we'll be there. Bye. Love you." bloom hung up the phone and twirled around the room. It had been a long time since she or any of the other girls had seen their boyfriends. Ever since the rule was put in place the boys had been on four missions back to back. This was going to be the first time they would see them in the last three months.

"three months without my snookums is torture. At least I'll get to spend the day with him tomorrow." Stella spun around the room before running into her room to pick out her outfit.

Everyone went into their respective rooms and bloom went to help Stella leaving flora alone in their room. she opened the locket Helia gave her and watched as the hologram spoke to her. She stared at the still hologram of her Helia and began to dream of him holding her in his arms and complementing her on everything.

"no, no, no! None of these outfits will do. I think I'll wear this top, but there is also my new summer dress, but then I wouldn't be able to wear my new Spella McCartney heels." Stella looked at the white and pink dress, the gold heels and the red one sleeve top.

"Stella why don't you wear the top and the heels together?" bloom asked.

"Because, I don't have a skirt that goes with the top. Remember? You pulled me put the shop before I could find something to go with it. Ugh... What am I going to do?" Stella began throwing more and more clothes until bloom was nearly concealed with Stella's wardrobe.

"stella!" bloom shouted. Stella turned around to notice her friend covered in shirts, skirts and dresses.

"sorry bloom. I'm just so frustrated. I can't find a single outfit to wear." Stella helped her friend out of the clothes pile, but dropped her when she spotted a shirt on the floor.

"I forgot I had this one, I bought it months ago for a date with Brandon that never happened because of Darkar." Stella studied the top. it was a gold one, long sleeved top with rhinestones. "it's perfect and I have the perfect skirt and shoes to go with it. Thank you bloom." bloom got up, brushed herself off and headed back to her room where she fell asleep until the next day.


	2. Picnics and Portals

Early the next morning everyone woke up earlier than usual. Stella spent almost an hour getting ready, but when she was ready she looked great.

"well, what do you think?" Stella asked as she exited her room.

"Stella you look great, brandon's going to love you." bloom said. The girls headed out to the quad and waited for the boys to arrive. It wasn't long before a familiar red fountain ship landed. The boys walked out, greeting their girlfriends.

"Sky! I've missed you so much." bloom said running up to her boyfriend. He embraced her, not letting up for a second.

"bloom, every moment I couldn't see you, was so painful. But now that I have you in my arms your taking away the pain." sky gave his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek before finally letting go of her and taking her hand.

"flora, my sweet, sweet flora. You give me hope and light but not getting to see you was like living in perpetual darkness with no hope of ever returning. I've missed you my flower." Helia gave flora a light kiss on the forehead.

"Helia, without you I felt like I was going to wilt and die. It was only because of your locket that I managed to survive." flora softly kissed his cheek before resting her head in his chest.

"Brandon, honey!" Stella yelled running and knocking her boyfriend to the ground.

"I've missed you my golden sun shine." he gave a long slow kiss, then wrapped his big strong arms around her.

"hello Timmy. It's been such a long time. According to my calculation a few days longer and I would have thought you obsolete." Timmy hugged his tecna, whispering something in her ear that made her blush.

"Musa, you don't know how much I've missed you. My world felt so quite and lonely without your music to brighten it up." Riven spoke.

"wow riven, a few months without me and you act like a whole new person, but don't ever change. I love you just the way you are, with your spiked, magenta hair, and ,mesmerizing violet eyes, your..." she was interrupted by riven kissing her so passionately.

Hand in hand, the girls and their boyfriends boarded the ship, to their picnic destination. They knew in their hearts that this was going to be a perfect day.

"where are we Helia?" flora asked. The surrounding land was beautiful. Nature all around.

"this is the realm of naturalia. Nobody has ever built a thing in this realm. It is completely untouched nature." Brandon responded.

"it's beautiful." bloom said as she looked out the window of the air craft. They landed the ship and disembarked the vessel. They set up their picnic, and admired the scenery.

Flora, being the fairy of nature, could hear all the trees and plants speaking. They complemented her and said that they could sense that Helia and flora are meant to be. Something though was wrong. One tree was different. It wasn't alive at all.

"Helia, can you come with me for a second?" Helia nodded his head and walked off with flora.

"what is it Flora?" he asked. Flora didn't speak. All she did was walk, pulling Helia's arm with her. She stopped in front of a tree, it was large and the bark was much darker than those around it.

"Helia, this tree isn't a tree. I don't know what it is, but I know for sure that it isn't a plant. In this realm I can hear all the plants speak, wherever they are, but this one here doesn't speak, nor does it breathe." flora reached her hand out to the tree's bark, but instead of her hand resting on the bark, it went through. She retracted her hand quickly worried about what might happen.

"it's a portal. We need to go tell the others." Helia agreed and ran off with flora back towards the other. When they arrived they crashed straight into riven and Musa.

"dude, where's the fire?" riven asked. Flora and Helia explained where they went and what they found. Everyone followed them back to the portal.

"where does it go to?" Stella asked looking at the weird tree portal.

"we don't know, we should tell miss faragonda. She should know." bloom stated. Everyone agreed. Ms. Faragonda knew everything about the magic dimension, so hopefully she could give them some information about the strange portal. They packed up their picnic and headed back toward alfea.


	3. The Realm

"that tree was created as a way to seal a portal. A portal to the forbidden realm." miss faragonda pulled a large book and opened it up. "centuries ago, the forbidden realm was not forbidden. It was known as the realm of Prosperepix. It was a realm that was very prosperous all because of a tree. The tree of light. The tree of Light was created by the first company of light, the one before mine. A great battle a waged and though the company of light succeeded they did it a terrible cost, only one member survived the battle. She took the light from their souls and used it on the only living vessel left in the real a small tree sapling. This is how the realm and the tree came to be. This tree provided wealth and life to all who lived there. One day a man was very greedy and tried to take the magic for himself. He took so much light from the tree that the tree of light became the tree of darkness. It radiated so much dark energy that all those who lived in the realm, perished. The realm from then on became the forbidden realm because no one could survive all that dark energy. The last survivor closed the only way into the realm forever, that tree flora saw was to seal the portal forever but if what you,re telling me is true, then The seal has been broken."

"how do we close the portal ms. F.?" musa asked.

"your not. It's way too dangerous to send you girls there. I'll get in Contact with the council and see what we do from there. Until then under no circumstances are to go near that portal. Your free to go." everyone filed out of miss faragonda's office and out to the quad.

"we can't just sit here and do nothing. If my calculations are correct and if what miss faragonda is telling is true then it's only a matter if days before the dark energy in that realm seeps out through the portal. That energy is going to kill that realm if we don't close the portal in the next 56.7 hours. That gives us approximately five days may be less considering that we don't even know when the seal was broken." tecna continued to do calculations in her computer.

"I agree with tecna but you know what miss faragonda said. With all the dark energy that lies in that realm, it could hurt us." bloom had a scared expression on her face.

"don't worry bloom. Nothing will happen to you." sky said. miss faragona called the group back into her office.

"I've talked it over with the council and the only thing we can do is have you reseal the portal. In order to seal the portal you need to cure the tree. The council and I agreed that you girls and boys are the best for the job. You are my strongest fairies and saladin's strongest and best heroes. If you accept the challenge you also except the possibility of not returning from this mission. Do you understand?" nobody said a word. Bloom ended up being the one to break the silence.

"what do you think everyone? I know she is asking a lot of us but if we don't do this then that entire realm will be destroyed. All that nature will be gone." bloom was right. Sky, along with everyone else agreed. They had to do this.

"you will leave first thing in the morning. Boys i've prepared a few rooms for you to stay in tonight. Good night." the boys headed off to their rooms and the girls to theirs.

"flora darling, do you mind staying here for a few more minutes?" miss faragonda asked.

"what is it miss faragonda?" flora asked.

"you are going to have to be the one to cure the tree. Only your magic will work on it. Any other magic will be absorbed by the tree and expelled as dark energy. I know you can do this flora. All you have to do is believe in your magic and you will succeed."

"all right miss faragonda. Good night." flora headed back to her room for tomorrow might be their last day.


	4. Back to Naturalia

Little did the fairies know, the seal didn't break on accident, but by someone. Darkar knew that he could obtain the dark energy and become the most powerful being in the magic dimension, but he needed the winx to play their part first in order to do so. So waited from his castle for the deed to be done. Sitting on the small table next to him was a scroll, but we'll get to that a little bit later.

Early the next morning, everyone was getting on the ship and heading to naturalia. Everyone had a worried expression on their faces.

"sky, what if one of us doesn't comeback from this mission? I don't think I could live without you sky." bloom was coming close to tears.

"Bloom, don't think like that. We all will be fine. I promise you that I will always be there to protect you." sky wrapped his arms around her, making her feel better, but she was still worried.

"unfortunately, the turbo boosters are on the fritz so it's going to take us a little longer then expected to get there. Tecna you think you can help me?" tecna walked over to Timmy.

Tecna and Timmy fiddled with the ship, musa and riven talked about where their relationship was heading.

"riven, if we do make it, where is our relationship going to go from here?" musa asked.

"musa, we will make it and our relationship will keep moving foreword at it's own pace. As long as we love each other our relationship will be strong." riven gave her a kiss on her forehead as she leaned against his chest.

Stella talked on and on about her wardrobe while Brandon pretended to be interested. Flora and Helia talked about the portal and what faragonda had told her.

"what if my magic isn't strong enough to cure the tree? I'll just let everyone down. I don't know if I can do this Helia." flora spoke. She knew she wasn't the strongest fairy but she had to do this.

"don't think like that flora. If anyone can do it, you can. I believe in you and I always will. Just know that I will be right next to you the entire time." flora felt better as Helia said these words.

"we're landing in naturalia so hold on." Timmy began landing the ship. They stepped out and noticed that the realm had changed.

"all these plants are growing ill I can feel it. The dark energy is hurting them." flora looked at the plants, their leaves drooping and dark.

"we need to get to the portal and quick." They ran throughout the forest until they came upon the portal.

"look at all this dark energy. The plants all around the portal are dead." bloom said. Flora was now feeling weak. She grabbed her head and fell to the ground.

"flora!" Helia knelt down beside her. "what's wrong flora?"

"all the plants are crying and screaming. It's too much for me to handle." helia helped her up and into the portal. Everyone followed them into the realm, but what they saw would make anyone jump out of their skin.


	5. The Forbidden Realm

The realm was a dark dead place. Broken stone and building covered the streets. The sky was dark and gloomy, no sun shining. All the vegetation that once surrounded the placed was shriveled up and dead. Black twigs sticking out of the ground. In the center of the realm was the tree. A large dead tree that emanated the dark energy that shrouded the city like purple fog.

"this place is so dead. This use to be one of the most thriving realms of the magic dimension." bloom said looking around. They walked toward the tree in the center of town but stopped a few feet away. Everyone began to feel weak, and began to fall.

"there is so much dark energy coming from the tree it's weakening us. Flora you have to try and cure the tree." tecna spoke. Flora tried to get back on her feet. She transformed and began to try and heal the tree.

"it's no use. I'm not strong enough. There is too much dark energy coming from the tree and it's weakening me too fast. I can't do it." flora tried spell after spell but it was no use.

"flora don't give up. You can do this. I believe in you." Helia stood up and walked over toward the nature fairy. "remember, I will be by your side the whole time." flora looked back at her friends as they grew weaker and weaker. She tried one more spell hoping to revive the tree.

Darkness within light

Heal this might being

Bring it back with all it's might

Let light be it's upbringing

The dark energy flow stopped and something began to happen. Light flooded from the tree and hit the land. Everything began to grow, and the tree began to prosper. It grew and the leaves covered it's once bear branches. Everything began to look beautiful, but it was early to celebrate.


	6. Darkar!

A large, dark cloud appeared in the sky and the land was once again shrouded with darkness. The only light came from the tree. a figure appeared from the sky. The figure was Darkar.

"you fairies may have cured the tree but that only made it easier for me to gain the magic that emanates from the tree. The light wields Magic stronger then the ultimate power. Now out of my way." Darkar walked toward the tree but was stopped.

"Darkar, you will never take the power." bloom said. The girls tried to use their power but it was no use. They were too weak. The land began to shake throwing Darkar along with everyone else off balance.

"the portal, it's closing!" Stella shouted.

Darkar flew out the portal and away from the fairies dropping the scroll, but the winx and the specialists were too weak to get up. Within the blink of an eye, the portal was closed and Darkar was gone.


	7. Trying to get home

"we're trapped here forever." musa said. Everyone managed to train their strength but there was no way out of the realm.

"What's this?" Stella picked up the scroll and began to read.

_Darkness over light_

_Evil beyond good_

_Five shall fall and lose the fight_

_No matter strength or brood_

_Shadows will cover the land_

_All shall fall against their will_

"It's a prophecy of some sort, but what does it mean?" Stella asked handing the scroll to Bloom.

"I'm not sure but unless we get out of here we won't be able to find out." Bloo stated taking a look at the prophecy.

"maybe we can open a temporary portal. Unfortunately we still don't have enough strength to open one long enough for all of us to get out of this realm." tecna said.

"what if we use some magic from the tree of light?" bloom suggested. Everyone agreed that it would be the best this to do. The winx began to feel their strength grow. It wasn't long before they had enough strength to conjure up the portal.

The girls held hands and did the convergence spell, creating a portal. "the portal is only going to last 45 seconds. So everyone hurry through." tecna hurried everyone, even herself through the portal, and just in time too.


	8. The prophecy, Musa, and the end, for now

"everyone all right?" sky called out. They all nodded their heads and headed back toward the ship and alfea.

"Ms. Faragonda, we closed the portal to the forbidden realm, but Darkar was there. He-"

"He's the one who opened the portal in the first place. I know. I also know that he dropped a scroll while he was fleeing. If you could please hand it over." Bloom gave Ms. Faragonda the scroll, but they dodnt get the reaction they were expecting.

"What is it Ms. Faragonda?" Musa asked.

"This prophecy is incomplete, but I do recognize it. This is the prophecy of the dark. You girls must be careful. Understand that until Darkar is no longer a threat, you girls will be under constant supervision. I will talk to Saladin about having the boys be on patrol here. So if you give me a moment please." Faragonda began a chat with headmaster Saladin over her crystal ball while everyone stood there worried. A few minutes later Saladin appeared in the room.

"After talking with Faragonda I agree. You boys will stay here on patrol. This will be an assignment that will count toward your final grade and until his assignment is complete under no circumstances are you to goof of with your girlfriends or it will result in a zero and you will be replaced by fove of the other specialists. Is that understood?"

"Sir Yes sir!" the boys all said together. They were all dismissed from the office and went to get a goodnights rest.

It was early the next morning, and only Musa was awake. Something about that prophecy struck her as familiar. She walked to the balcony and listened to the birds singing their early morning song. She looked down and saw riven leaning against the tree. She went down and decided to join him.

"you sure wake up early." she joked joining him.

"well so do you, huh? I just need some time to think. I'm happy that I get to stay here with you but I am mad that I don't get to be_ with_ you. Well that and that prophecy. When I heard it something about it struck me as familiar but I don't know what." Musa explained to him how she felt the same way about it. Musa gazed up and knew Darkar was planning something, but no matter what the winx and the specialist would foil it and take down Darkar.


End file.
